Claro de Luna
by Pyb World
Summary: Y ahí me di cuenta que jamás sabría la promesa que Jacob le dio a Nessie y que en verdad tampoco me importaba saberlo. También algo me decía que hoy no tendríamos un beso de conclusión de los problemas, pero no me importó.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío.

* * *

**Claro de Luna**

* * *

**Prefacio**

* * *

Siempre me ha preguntado cuando llegaría mi muerte —a pesar de que ya estaba muerta en vida— pero me refiero a muerta, de esos muertos que no hablan, no piensan, no abren los ojos y están eternamente quietos bajo tierra, no me refiero a estar muerta porque el corazón no lata, que no se mueva al igual que mi corazón de vampiro. No era la única vampiro en mi familia, estaba también mi madre, las dos unas muertas vivientes.

Siempre añoraba los latidos del corazón de mi —supuesta— hermana Nessie, ella era se sangre licántropa, por lo que a nuestra edad, —o sea diecisiete— no se a convertido en una, a pesar de que yo ya he visto a mujeres lobos —y bastantes— a pesar de que vive con vampiros, sus genes no la transforman en una loba, y de eso estamos agradecidos, por lo menos yo.

Pero ese es otro tema para otro día.

Siempre me pregunto, si mi poder de leer mentes me volvió una persona separada de las demás, sobretodo si uno leía los pensamientos del chico que te miraba por el rabillo de el ojos y pensaba cosas sobre ti, lo único que me causaba gracia era como se ponían de celosas las chicas cuando un chico me invitaba a salir.

Pero aun así no odiaba mi rara familia, que se componía de dos vampiros y dos licántropos.

Los vampiros éramos yo y mi madre, y los licántropos eran Nessie y el esposo de mi madre, Charlie.

Me encuentro despierta a mitad de la noche, regañándome por mi existencia, por ser algo que no desee ser, por tener aproximadamente cien años de vida y solo aparentar de diecisiete, unos diecisiete años infinitos, yo soy Isabella Swan una vampira vegetariana. Miré por la ventana y me di cuenta que hay recién llegados, una personas compraron la casa de afrente y una camioneta negra se estacionó frente a la casa que está al otro lado de la calle. De ella se bajo un chico alto, con pelo negro y piel cobriza.

Como la venta esta abierta su olor me llega a la nariz y me da miedo por que su sangre huele deliciosa.

Nunca antes me había pasado esto por lo que cierro la ventana y me siento en mi cama a meditar.

* * *

El auto se estacionó frente nuestra nueva casa en Forks, la miré y sé no me gusta, no me gusta cómo todo lo que me rodea, solo por el hecho de que es totalmente frío, y yo Jacob Black nunca amaré el frío. Yo quería estar en mi antiguo hogar, donde el sol se colaba por la mañana cada día y se podía ir a la playa hasta en la noche, no algo como aquí, un lugar que te congela hasta los huesos.

Entré en mi pieza, cabizbajo y me di cuenta de que era enorme, mucho más grande que la de la otra casa, pero aun así extrañaba mi hogar.

Yo y mi padre tuvimos que venir aquí por algo de negocios, por unos estúpidos negocios que no tenían más lugar que empezar acá, pero también nos trasladamos acá por que mi padre le encanta las leyendas y me dijo que aquí se creó esa de los hombres lobos y vampiros, yo como siempre no creí en esas cosas y lo regañé. Pero ahora, después de tanta pelea he insistencia, estamos aquí, en nuestro nuevo hogar, un lugar frío.

Como llegamos un día para que empiezan las clases del segundo semestre, me pongo pijama y me acuesto con un mal humor, ojalá mañana sea un buen día, mi primer día de clases en Forks

Bien, que así sea.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


	2. Mentes y sangre

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío.

* * *

**Mentes y sangre**

* * *

En cuanto me di cuenta que era la hora desperté a Nessie, hoy eran nuevamente nuestro primer día de instituto —lo digo más por mi que ya he hecho este curso muchas veces en mi larga vida— y ella ayer estaba tan emocionada que se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en los labios, lo que me hizo que yo también gozara de alegría por un rato que me pareció muy corto.

La sacudí levemente y le anuncié que se levantara, nuevamente sonrió y se fue a duchar a su baño personal —pues en esta casa cada uno tenía su baño, excepto nuestros padres— yo no me bañé, a pesar de que me duchaba muy seguido. Y solo me dediqué a mirar a la casa que estaba al frente nuestro. Esta noche me había dado cuenta que solo podía leer los pensamientos del señor… pero los del chico se me eran imposibles ¿Estarán mal mis poderes de vampiro? No lo creo, nunca me han traicionado ¿Pero hay una primera vez para todo? Sí, sí lo hay, pero no creo que esta sea la excepción.

¿O me equivoco?

Dejé de complicarme la vida y me vestí para el primer día, a lo que me puse una falda y una polera negra bien apretada, pues hacía un extraño calor este día, mucha veces me pregunto que sería ser feliz de amor… siempre he leído que del amor sale las cosa buenas y las malas. Buenas como, uno siempre esta feliz, se puede casar, se puede tener hijos —algo que no puedo tener— se puede ver como la otra persona te ama. Y las malas son que te puede llevar a matar a alguien, a ser infeliz, a tener celos de alguien, a no sonreír nunca en la vida, etc, etc.

En cuanto Ness se terminó de ducharse y bajó a comer, yo le indiqué que la esperaría en mi auto, en mi llamativo auto rojo.

Me adentré y me puse a pensar en cosas de que haría en el año… Pero mis pensamientos no duraron mucho, el chico de afrente salió de su casa y puse toda mi atención en él. Pues su sangre me atraía mucho… Preocupada me miré en el espejo del auto y miré como mis ojos se tornaban negros, negros por necesidad de esa sangre totalmente olorosa… esperé a que se fuera y en cuanto lo hizo me relajé en la silla del auto.

Al poco tiempo salió Nessie con una linda prenda de ropa puesta, simplemente se mostraba linda, no niego que ella lo era y siempre competíamos por ver a quien la invitaba más chicos al año. Y el año pasado gané pero algo me decía que este lo ganaría ella. Se subió al auto y lo partí a lo máximo que podía.

En cuanto llegamos —que fue un corto tiempo— nos bajamos y sentí como el olor del chico me llegaba muy fuerte a la nariz, por lo que sentí como mis ojos se volvían nuevamente negros de sed.

Caminé rápido por los pasillos y llegué a la sala dónde era mi siguiente clase, biología, como casi todos los asientos estaban ocupados decidí sentarme en el único en que no había nadie. La clase empezó y al rato me llegó de nuevo el olor que me tentaba a dejar de lado lo que había prometido una vez que paré de matar.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando ver al chico que se alojaba en frente de nosotros en nuestra calle… Me agarré fuerte a la mesa, no quería que todos supieran que yo era un vampiro.

—Alumnos éste es el nuevo compañero, Jacob Black —dijo indicando al moreno—, por favor tome asiento al lado de la señorita Swan —dijo y sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba.

* * *

En cuanto el profesor me dijo esas palabras yo le hice caso, me fui a sentar al lado de esa chica y me di cuenta que tenía los ojos negros… en cuanto pasé al lado del ventilador de la sala ella se tapó la nariz. Me senté al lado suyo y sentí como aspiró aire para luego taparse la boca y quedarse fija mirándome como si en cualquier momento pudiera hacer algo inapropiado y yo solo fui capas de mirarla por el rabillo del ojo, toda la clase.

En cuanto tocaron la chica salió casi corriendo del lugar dejándome totalmente atónito e impresionado… ¿Qué le había hecho para que se comportara así? Bueno no debería preocuparme por esas cosas, pero mañana hablaría con ella por mostrarse tan… ¿Agresiva?

Me dirigí a la otra clase en cuanto tocaron y en ella me encontré a una chica que se llamaba Nessie, era simplemente hermosa, con la polera que traía se veía como una… Bueno, no debería pensar en eso, pero se nota que le agradé, pues en cuanto me vio abrió los ojos como platos y luego suspiró alegre. Llegó el profesor y nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, aun así no dejé de pensar en la chica de la cual solo sabía su apellido: Swan.

¡Qué bonito apellido!

¿Cuál sería su nombre?

Que bonitos ojos tenía, y ese pelo era simplemente perfecto, sobretodo cuando lo movía el viento… Cierto ella me miraba de una forma extraña a la cual indicaba que yo no le caía bien.

—Swan —salió de mis labios.

Nessie enarcó una ceja

—¿Conoces a mi hermana? —preguntó— ¿Jacob? –—me miró confundida.

—Nada… lo que pasa… es que creo que no soy de su agrado —la miré— no se por qué, solo entré a la sala y ella me miró… raro —me sinceré.

Su rostro se lleno de terror… mientras me miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

No dije algo más y tocó el timbre para la hora de almuerzo, por lo que me dirigí a la cafetería.

* * *

Me dirigí a la cafetería y leí todas las mentes que estaban a mí alrededor, algunos pensaban en lo linda que se veía mi hermana y otros en mí. Pero yo buscaba la mente de ese tal Jacob, de la cual no había podido leer.

Me senté en una mesa vacía, con una bandeja que no iba a comer. Espere a que Nessie se sentara al lado mío. En cuanto llegó y se sentó leí sus pensamientos y me di cuenta que no dejaba de pensar en Jacob Black, en sus ojos, en su pelo, en sus musculosos brazos… me reí ante la idea de que mi hermana se había enamorado a primera vista… ella nunca era así.

—Parece que tenemos a una chica enamorada —exclamé divertida.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Creo que es lindo, ¿no lo crees tú?

Lo pensé un rato para luego contestar.

—No, es todo tuyo —dije y le guiñé un ojo.

Nessie empezó a comer y yo solo jugué con la comida, puesto que no comía por ser un vampiro, en verdad solo bebía sangre de animales… eso era ser un vegetariano, al igual que la familia de los Cullen

Todavía recuerdo a esa familia que nos encontramos cuando viajábamos. La familia que nos dijo y explicó que era ser un vegetariano, una familia tan extensa que me sentía cómoda cuando los veía tan felices… el único problema de estar con ellos era que tal Edward —que también lee mente, la única diferencia era que el mío era de distancias muy extensas y podía leer la mente de quien yo quisiera— no dejaba de pensar en mí, no dejaba de mirarme, y no dejaba de pensar en que yo era realmente hermosa.

Era algo molesto, por lo que no lo visitábamos mucho tiempo… mi madre se daba cuenta de eso.

Mi madre tenía el poder de saber las cosas malas que te pasarán en el futuro, algo macabro el poder pero que se le podía hacer, sino podía evitar que una le viniera a la mente de la nada.

Y por último el esposo de Renee —que es como se llama mi madre— Charlie, él es un hombre lobo, ya que se había imprimado en mi madre antes del accidente y no la dejaba de amar, mi madre también se enamoró de él, pero lo único que más le gustó es que él ya tuviera una hija, Ness, mi hermana querida por todos los seres diferentes del planeta entero. Y no exageraba.

Me di cuenta que Nessie ya no comía y me miraba atentamente.

—Bella, Jacob me ha dicho que lo mirabas de una forma… rara —la miré con los ojos como platos.

—A…Bueno… es que… —suspiré— su sangre me atrae mucho Ness, más de lo normal —confesé.

—¿Eso quiere decir que…? —se notaba que no le gustaba decir esa palabra. Cosas de lobos, a pesar de que todavía no es uno ya se comporta como uno.

—Sí —respondí— puedo beber su sangre y matarlo —la miré— pero no te preocupes, pensé… o mejor dicho tuve una idea de ir a un lugar para entrenarme un poco… en ir donde los Cullen —la idea no me gustaba.

Pero qué más podía hacer.

Vi como se sonrojaba al pensar en algo y luego me miró con una pregunta en sus ojos. Leí su mente y descubrí la pregunta que la tenía con la boca cerrada. Me reí ante mi cómica hermana, pero no sabía la respuesta.

—No sé si le caes bien. No puedo leer su mente, es extraño, pero ¿Te doy una información? —dije, picara.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó emocionada.

—Vive en frente de nuestra casa —confesé.

Nessie chilló de alegría y algunos chicos la voltearon a ver para ver si estaba feliz por ellos. En ese momento Ness se dio vuelta y después me miró con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Ahí está — indicando con los ojos a que viera detrás de ella.

Miré y en ese preciso momento su mirada se junto con la mía. Se quedaron totalmente conectadas, ninguno de los dos quería sacar la mirada del otro, se sentía tan bien mirar eso ojos negros y penetrantes… pero yo tuve que hacerlo obligada para que Ness no pensara cosas sobre mí.

Miré a Nessie y una vez más espié sus pensamientos. No dejaba de pensar en él. Mi incliné un poco hacia ella y le susurré.

—Cuando vuelva tal vez te enganche con él —dije con una sonrisa.

Ness entendió el mensaje y asintió feliz para luego levantarse he irse con sus amigas. Pero yo no, pues Ángela no había venido por que estaba enferma y ella la única que me hacia sentir más humana, más normal.

No iba a ir a la próxima clase, por lo que me levanté y fui al estacionamiento. Dejé las llaves de mi auto colocadas en este y le envié un mensaje por celular a Nessie para que se lo llevara a casa.

En cuanto termine mire para todos lados para ver si alguien me miraba… nadie. Y salí corriendo lo más que pude a la casa de los Cullen.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


	3. Cullen

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío.

* * *

** Cullen**

* * *

Me encontraba frente la gran mansión de los Cullen, una casa de tamaño extremadamente grande, flores de todos los colores, en los marcos de roble, de todas las ventas, una gigantesca puerta de caoba, una luz que iluminaba toda la estancia, techo negro y paredes blancas, como la mismísima piel de un vampiro.

Alargué el contacto de mi poder lector de mentes y espié un poco de cada una de las mentes de los vampiros de tan grande familia.

Carlisle recordaba toda su, larga, historia, desde que se convirtió un vampiro, cuando intento matarse y no lo logro, cuando transformo a Edward, hasta ahora que era feliz con su gran familia y su profesión. La maternal Esme planeaba en como salir de campin en un día de nubes, en como poder conseguir que sus hijos estuvieran felices. Emmett pensaba en como hacerle una broma a Jasper, no sabía si asustándolo con que Alice venía a reprocharle una cosa que había hecho o si mandarle un chiste en frente de toda la casa. Rosalie pensaba, o trataba de recordar, en los tiempos en que era humana y podía tener hijos con el hombre que se casara y sería feliz por toda su mortalidad, pero después recordó al grandullón de Emmett y se sintió satisfecha con eso. Jasper se miraba su miles de marcas en forma de media luna, que se extendía por todo sus brazos, y recordaba las millones de batallas contra neófitos que tubo en su vida... Por último Edward, el cual tenía la mente en blanco.

Ninguno tenía la menor idea de mi presencia.

Solo por el hecho de que Edward no podía leer mis pensamientos, algo raro por que yo si podía leer los suyos. Cuando nos dispusimos a ver que provocaba eso yo y Carlisle, Edward nos contó que cuando trataba de leer mi mente llegaba a la de otras personas más. A lo que mí me agradó porque no quería que se sienta desdichado cuando se diera cuanta que yo no lo amaba, solo era un hermano más.

Edward siempre ha estado interesado por mí y nunca he sentido más que amistad por él.

Caminé creando ruido, no mucho como para que un humano lo escuchara, pero suficiente para un vampiro, o una vampira en mi caso. Quería que alguien saliera a abrirme la puerta, pero estaba tan nerviosa, que prefería provocar ruido a que tocar. Una mente se alertó de mi presencia y luego se lleno de absoluta felicidad, efectivamente él era.

Edward.

Sus apresurados pasos, rápidos para unos humanos, se acercaron cada vez más por el largo pasillo de mármol. Abrió la puerta de par en par y me miró con una gran sonrisa en sus labios fríos de vampiro.

—Hola, Bella.

—Hola, Edward —dirigí mi mirada al vampiro que recientemente había aparecido bajo el marco de la puerta de caoba y alado de su querido hermano. Tan frágil como siempre, con su pelo moviéndose por el viento y mostrando su gran sonrisa, mi mejor amiga— Hola, Alice.

—¡Bella! —gritó la pequeña Alice de alegría, me rodeó con sus fríos brazos de granito y yo se lo devolví— Te extrañé amiga... No tienes la menor idea de lo sola que me he sentido estos últimos días a pesar de estar rodeadas de vampiros. Justo en este momento estaba pensando en como ir de compras de ropa para los chicos, que las que tienen ya las han ocupado —se separó de mi abrazo y enarcó una ceja— aunque tú ya lo debes saber —sonrió aún más abiertamente— Todos te hemos extrañado... igual Edward.

Fruncí el seño sin poder evitarlo.

—Gracias, Alice —replicó Edward con molestia.

Alice lo ignoró por completo y me preguntó:

—¿Me acompañarás a comprar?

—Por supuesto —sonreí.

Edward suspiró y se puso las manos en los bolsillos. Alice dio saltitos de felicidad, parece que no podré decirle algo a Carlisle mientras una pequeña duende me tira por la manga de la polera en dirección a su auto de una color amarillo llamativo que cualquiera envidiaría por tenerlo.

—Primero vallamos a la tienda Verónicas y luego a la Mirasol... —encendió el motor y se puso en marcha.

Sabía que no se iba a callar por mucho tiempo. Se movió incomoda en su asiento, quería decirme algo pero no estaba segura, por lo que tome medias drásticas, y decidí espiar en su mente que estaba llena de recuerdos de Jasper... Una solamente tomó mi atención por completo... Su chico vampiro pidiéndole matrimonio.

—¡Felicitaciones, Alice! —no la abrasé porque no quería que chocáramos y la gente se diera cuenta de que nada nos ocurría en verdad. Sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes blancos de vampiro, luego se puso seria y arrugó la frente, lo que la hizo verse aun más vieja de lo que en verdad era — ¿Qué pasa?

—No sabemos donde celebrarla —miró la carretera fijamente—. Jasper me pidió matrimonio el otro día y yo he pensado que la vallamos a hacer en Forks, para poder decirte y estar cerca de ti por un tiempo, pero ahora que tú estás acá no sé si la podremos hacer o no. Además donde tú vives hace mucho frío y es el lugar exacto donde podemos invitar a nuestros amigos sin que haya problemas —su entristeció un poco mostrándolo en sus ojos dorados —. Solo que ahora tú estás aquí y no allá, por lo que yo...

No la dejé terminar y con una gran sonrisa le dije:

—¿Quién dijo que yo no volvería? He venido para acá porque quiero hablar con Carlisle... Unos asuntos que están fuera de mi alcancé. Sería un honor para mí ayudarte a preparar la boda, pero tienes que decirme que quieres que haga, sabes a la perfección que no soy de esas personas, si es que se puede decir que soy una, que no saben hacer combinaciones como tú.

—Gracias, Bella —ahora ya no esta seria, si no que sonreía como nunca antes mientras manejaba por la larga carretera de cemento y rodeada por árboles de un montón de tamaños y formas diferentes que me recordaban a mi viejo hogar en Forks, a mi querida hermana Nessie, a mi madre Renee y por último a mi padre Charlie.

Pero también me trajeron los recuerdos del chico que clavo su vista en mí, el cual hacía despertar mi lado de vampiro sádico que solo quiere beber sangre de humano. Jacob, ese era su nombre, el chico por el cual mi hermana se había impresionado... y enamorado a primera vista. Pero era malo para Ness enamorarse de un mortal por estos momentos, ya que su condición de licántropa provocaría que se alejara de él, no quería ver sufrir a mi hermana y después notar, si es que pasaba, que se imprimara de otro chico que no era Jacob.

Pero no debería pensar en cosas negativas, tenía que pensar que esa sería su imprimación y serían felices.

Lo que tenía que aceptar era que ese chico tenía algo que me atraía además de su olorosa sangre, tal vez serian sus ojos profundos, sus brazos bien marcado, su pelo azabache o su gran sonrisa...

Sacudí mi cabeza para que todas las ideas se fueran de mi mente.

Solo las escondí pero podían aparecer en cualquier momento.

Llegamos a la ciudad más cercana que había y nos bajamos frente a la tiende que Alice me ha mencionado. El lugar estaba llenos de vestidos de todos los colores tallas y formas posibles. Nos pusimos a ver entre un vestido y otro, que eran muy caros para mí, pero para Alice era una prenda más que tenía que comprar. Anduvimos de un lado a otro dentro de la tienda, pude haber recorrido un kilómetro en toda la tienda de solo caminar por todos sus lados. Miré un vestido que era de color zafiro y un diseño que a cualquiera lo hipnotizaría, pero lo dejé a regañadientes por que era muy caro. Alice me dijo que ella lo compraría, yo me negué... después de un rato de discusión ella ganó. Me compró el vestido zafiro y salimos con un montón de bolsas en mano que eran solamente para ella y Rosalie, además del vestido zafiro que era mío por puro regalo.

En cuanto no dirigimos a la siguiente tienda —después de dejar las otras bolsas en su auto — se nos cruzo por el camino un lugar repleto de zapatos que era más grande que la otra, en tamaño y forma. Alice me entró a rastras ya que no quería ver zapatos, pero su insistencia me convenció hasta mi frío corazón y entramos. Alice se apresuró en comprar pares de zapatos para todos en su casa y unos tacos que combinen con mi vestido para mí.

Salimos de la tienda y nos dirigimos a la llamada Mirasol. Se supone que sería la última tienda, por lo que suspiré de felicidad y relajación.

Esta tienda tenia ropa para hombres y mujeres, por lo que supe que nos demoraríamos más en esta y me encogí de hombros al darme cuanta de que no podía competir contra Alice

¿Por qué había aceptado venir?...

A verdad por que si me quedaba tendría que soportar a Edward. Compró poleras y camisones de barios colores, al igual que vaqueros de todos los colores y tamaños. Unas poleras que se ajustaban perfectamente a su cuerpo remarcando sus caderas, y también unas muchas para Rosalie. Lo que más compró fue faldas paras las delgadas piernas de ella, su madre y su hermana adoptiva. Yo me compré una falda negra barata que vendían rebajada para mi suerte. Y antes de salir a la calle, Alice compró un par de gafas para cada uno del clan.

Salimos y fuimos al auto.

Miré el cielo y me di cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo, el sol —que casi no se vio por la cantidad de nubes— se estaba ocultando y todos los pajaritos se iban a dormir para darle paso a los bichos que les encantaba salir en la oscuridad pero adoraban la luz del luminoso sol que nos cubría todos los día de nuestra vida, el mismo que podía dejar al descubierto nuestra existencia.

Nos subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a la elegante casa de los siempre simpáticos Cullen, que cada vez se volvían más amistosos.

Quería solo llegar para contarle a Carlisle mi problema lo antes posible.

Si solo no hubiera aceptado la invitación de Alice estaría entrenando para no matar a una persona, no quería ser un monstruo, no esos que siempre mencionan en historias que solo pueden vivir bebiendo sangre humana, esos que pelean con hombres lobos que caminan en dos patas en vez de cuarto, eso que se transforman en luna llena y no cuando se les acaba la paciencia lastimando a cualquiera que se les crucé en ese preciso momento de la transformación.

Alice estacionó su auto y me bajé lo más lento que podía, no quería encontrarme con Edward, para mi mala suerte él apareció en cuanto apenas cerré la puerta a mis espaldas. Me sonrió cuando pasé a su lado de la puerta y no pude hacer nada más que también sonreírle incómodamente.

No quería.

No lo amaba.

Entré a la sala y saludé a todos, Rosalie me dio un pequeño abrazo cuando Emmett me dio vueltas por los aires... a lo cual me hubiera mareado de haber sido una simple humana, una indefensa y sin sed de sangre humana.

Mi deseo más grande era nunca haberme convertido en lo que soy, que si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás hubiera evitado que ese vampiro nos atacara en esa calle o por lo menos haber alcanzado el bus de regreso a casa junto con mi madre.

Saludé a la siempre maternal Esme y luego al futuro marido de mi mejor amiga, Jasper.

Cuando fue el turno de saludar a Carlisle, le susurré al oído:

—Tengo que hablar contigo, por favor —casi sonó como una suplica. Pero fue tan bajo el tono que ocupé que nadie en la familia lo escuchó.

Solo quería saber por que la sangre de Jacob Black me atraía más que las demás en todo este infierno de mundo.

Cuando todos se dispersaron Carlisle me llamó en voz baja y yo lo seguí hasta su oficina. Con la cabeza gacha porque sentí que era una desgracia que algo así me pasara y me hubiera sentido avergonzada si tuviera sangre en mi cuerpo vació. En cuanto entramos me di cuenta que tenía más libros que antes, sus estantes estaba repletos y su escritorios tenía unos cuantos que no tenían lugar en donde guardar, las fotos de los Vulturis seguían intactas y pegadas en las paredes como siempre. Carlisle se sentó en su silla y me indicó otra que estaba en frente de la suya.

—Cuéntame, Bella. ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó en cuanto tome asiento en la cómoda silla hecho de puro algodón y redonda.

—Tengo un gran problema, Carlisle, en primera no puedo leer la mente de una persona... y la segunda me tiene más preocupada que la primera —lo miré con un poco de arrepentimiento— su sangre me atrae más de lo normal.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


	4. Un beso con consecuencias

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío.

* * *

**Un beso con consecuencias**

* * *

_"La consecuencias siempre vienen de un acto no pensado, no de algo que tú corazón anhela"_

* * *

Ésto era insoportable, ya debería irme de este lugar, no lo soporto, Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie han controlado sus pensamientos, pero Edward no.

Me retrasé y Edward prefirió esperarme. Lo quiero como un hermano pero sospecho que el sentimiento es unilateral. Pero qué se le puede hacer cuando su padre ha sido tan bueno conmigo. Por alguna extraña razón, solo pienso en unos ojos negros y un pelo azabache, con los cuales me gustaría soñar, pero el hecho de ser vampira me lo impide.

—¿Estás lista? los demás ya llegaron —Edward no dijo nada al ver mi cara, no sabía si porque no quería meterse en problemas ajenos o por otra cosa.

Pero tenía algo de suerte, podía controlar más es querer beber la sangre de Jacob, pero tenía que comer mucho para lograrlo, eso es una buena noticia.

No hice comentario alguno, solo me dispuse a seguirlo, hasta que escuché el rápido latido de un puma, por lo que no lo dude ni dos veces para abalanzarme sobre la pobre criatura. La sangre corrió por mi garganta, saciando mi sed, era como estar sediento por semanas y por fin poder tomar un vaso de agua con hielo. Cuando el animal estuvo vacío me sentí mucho mejor, pero no era suficiente. Edward había capturado a un venado, pero se lo arrebaté de las manos y le bebí la sangre yo. Me reí por la cara que puso y su risa tampoco se hizo esperar.

Sigo cazando, ya por lo menos llevo cinco pumas y seis ciervos, la sed se fue pasando poco a poco hasta que ya no sentí más, ni siquiera me sentía como un vampiro, pero mis instintos me decían todo lo contrario. Era algo penoso ser una vampira, no era necesario respirar, al principio matabas personas para poder vivir y por último, y más anhelado por mi corazón de que pasara, no se podía tener un bebé del hombre que amas. No puedes ver en tú hijo los rasgos lindos de su padre, y eso sí que sería lindo, tener una familia.

Pero totalmente imposible, con solo pensarlo se que esta demasiado lejos de mi alcance. También extraño el hecho de poder llorar, poder desahogarme de todo lo que me daña, de lo que quiero olvidar, como quiero botar las lágrimas del susto que pasé aquella noche cuando me convertí en vampiro.

—Bella, tengo que decirte algo —dice Edward mientras se acercaba a mí. Mis términos nerviosos me dice que no es nada de lo que quiera escuchar—, sé que no te intereso, pero con el tiempo puedes aprender —tomó mi cara entre sus manos y acercó su cara a mi rosto—, te puedes enamorar de mi, solo dame una oportunidad.

Y sin decir más me besó, intenté apartarlo, pero me daba miedo de lastimarlo, después de todo era como de la familia para mí, y lastimarlo no estaba en las cosas que más deseaba hacer en la vida. Me odie aún más cuando sentí sus labios alejarse lentamente, seguido de un suspiro cargado de pesadez.

—No puedo amarte —le dije. Relajé un poco mi vos— ¿Sabes? Estoy teniendo sentimiento por alguien, se llama Jacob Black —cuando mencioné el nombre de Jacob, a Edward se le contrajo el rostro de pena. Me odie más, mucho más—. Lo amo, no sé cómo pero lo amo —y dicho esto empecé a correr, tenía suerte de no traer nada cuando llegué a la casa de los Cullen.

Ahora sí que me había pasado de la raya, había utilizado a un chico que ni siquiera conocía, uno al cual quise beber su sangre, por ser tan deliciosa. Pero yo no era buena mentirosa.

_¿Cómo es que Edward me creyó cuando le dije que me enamoré de Jacob? _

_¿Será que en verdad me gusta Jacob? _

No lo sé, pero no me sentía como una mentirosa, en verdad, solo me sentía feliz por haber dicho eso en voz alta. No puede ser, me juré nunca más volverme a enamorar, no después de _él_.

_Él _me rompió el corazón hasta más no poder, aunque, tuve suerte de no haberme entregado a _él. _Por lo menos no me casé ni nada por el estilo, pero no hubo razón para que me lastimara de esa forma, que me quitara mi alma, que hiciera que mi corazón dejara de latir, luego de dejarme llorando por días enteros en mi pieza, sin que nadie me sacara de la oscuridad. Lo odio desde eso, mi corazón humano sufrió mucho tiempo por _él_, y mi helado y parado corazón de vampiro todavía recuerda su risa encantadora, pero el odio en mí hacia _él_, superó todo. Por eso me hice una promesa de nunca volverme a enamorar.

_Jacob._

Suspiré.

Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

_No puedo enamorarme. No ahora. No después de todo. _

Tengo que aprender mi lección.

Para cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba en frente de mi casa. Con mi auto en perfectas condiciones, me alegraba que Nessie supiera cuidarlo, ese auto era mi vida, era el mejor auto que me compré con mi dinero. Pero había un olor muy rico, era el de Jacob. No me sorprendía que Ness lo haya invitado, sobre todo si le gustó desde el momento en que lo vio. Me alegraba que mi hermana pudiera ser feliz con un chico, pero esperaba que ese hombre no le hiciera daño.

Entré a la casa a paso humano.

Jacob no debería enterarse de la rara familia que teníamos, donde no había ningún humano, solo seres mágicos en todos los lugares. Entré a la casa, miré por todas direcciones, nada. Fui a la cocina y ahí encontré a Ness, hablando con Jacob. A solas, lo que me hizo sentirme algo rara, como una molestia en el corazón, pero no le hice caso. Nessie miró en mi dirección y sonrió, Jacob también me miró, pero sus ojos se unieron a los míos antes de que nuestra vista se tapara por el cuerpo de Ness, que se abalanzo a mí y me abrazó.

—¡Bella! Te extrañé. Mira traje a un invitado. Jacob, Bella. Bella, Jacob —el chico se levantó y me extendió la mano. Yo también extendí la mía, y en cuanto se tocaron, sentí como una corriente nos corrió a los dos.

Fue extraño.

* * *

Entramos a la casa de Ness.

Esperaba verla a ella, no sé por qué, pero me sentía feliz a su lado. Me hizo sentarme en la mesa de la cocina, me había enterado, por unas chicas que hablaba en un tono de voz moderado, que Nessie estaba enamorada de mí. Pero no tenía idea de cómo decirle que no sentía lo mismo por ella.

Ness entrelazó mi mano entre la suya. Sonrió, por alguna razón, encontraba muy bonita esa sonrisa. Pero el nombre de Bella se encontraba gravado en mi mente. Tenía que arreglar cosas, quería saber porque me miraba de esa forma asesina, como si me fuera matar en ese mismo lugar.

—Jacob —dijo Ness, sentándose a mi lado—, hay algo que quiero decirte, y esperaba que Bella estuviera aquí —mi corazón latió como loco, no porque Ness se confesaría—, pero no puedo soportarlo más, no puedo guardarlo más. Jacob, yo... —no habló más, es como si hubiera escuchado algo que le agradó. Sonreía.

La puerta de la cocina se había dejando ver a la mujer más bonita que he visto. Bella Swan. Estaba mirando a Ness. Dirigió su mirada hacia mí y sentí como nuestros ojos se conectaron, creando una burbuja. Algo me dio en el corazón que latió como loco en mi pecho, y mi estomago sentí un cosquilleo. Sonreí. Me iba a levantar a saludarla, pero Ness se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola y luego nos presentó.

—¡Bella! Te extrañé. Mira traje a un invitado. Jacob, Bella. Bella, Jacob —no necesitaba que me la presentara, yo la conocía.

Sus ojos dorados se dirigieron a los míos. Le estreché la mano y una corriente paso por todo mi cuerpo, fue... lindo, único, perfecto. Me sonrojé, parece que ella igual lo notó.

—Hola —dije en un susurro.

Bella igual lo escuchó.

—Hola, Jacob.

Una sonrisa salió de sus labios.

El sonido de un teléfono nos sacó de nuestra burbuja. Ness dejó a ver un móvil de sus pantalones y lo miró.

Sonrió.

—Voy a salir un rato, Seth me está llamando. Bella, sírvele a Jake lo que quiera yo vuelvo en un rato —y dicho esto salió de la casa dejándonos a Bella y a mí solos. Ésto era algo que se podía aprovechar.

—¿Qué quieres? Tenemos té y café, también un poco de pan —empezó a enumerar un montón de cosas. Yo no quería ninguna de esas, solo conversar con ella, eso era lo único. Tomé su mano que intentaba alcanzar una taza de té, la detuve y la bajé yo.

—No quiero comer. Solo quiero conversar contigo sobre algo —me miró extraña y luego sonrió.

Creo que me enamoré de su sonrisa sincera. Era tan bonita. La senté a mi lado en la mesa.

—Quiero saber por qué me mirabas de esa forma el primer día que nos conocimos, yo no te he hecho nada, pero parece que me odias.

—Yo no te odio, es solo que... —suspiró.

Luego tomó mucho aire, yo creo que en exageración.

—Lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, pero no te podía quitar la vista de encima, si te molesté, lo siento. Es mejor que me vaya —se empezaba a levantar cuando la detuve de la mano.

—No, no te vayas, quédate a mi lado —se sentó de nuevo. Era tan bonita—. solo quería saberlo, no era para que te sintieras tan incómoda. No quiero que te sientas incomoda en mi presencia, menos cuando... —me callé de golpe, no puedo creer que casi le revelé.

Ella enarcó una ceja, confundida.

—¿Menos cuando? —preguntó, su voz era como campanas, tan dulce y suave. No me había dado cuenta de la proximidad de nuestras caras. Era lo que quería hacer, probar esos labios que me llamaban, una atracción hacia ellos me decía que tenía que besarlos.

—Esto —dije y sin miedo, estampé mis labios contra los suyos.

Mis manos que estaban en su cara, pasaron a su cintura y la aprisioné contra mi cuerpo. Sus manos pasaron a mis mejillas, el tacto fue frío, pero mi alma estaba tibia con ese beso, sus manos en mis mejillas apretaron más mis labios contra los suyos. Su sabor era perfecto, podría estar besándola toda la vida, si pudiera. Pero la respiración es algo vital. Me separé de ella y dejé que tomara un poco de aire, al igual que yo para volver a juntar nuestros labios en un baile sincronizado.

Escuché algo estrellarse contra el suelo, mas no perdí mi concentración en sus labios. Después se escuchó algo romperse y por último un aullido desgarrador. Bella se tensó y se separó de mí. En su cara había un deje de culpa, y arrepentimiento. Salió de la casa tan rápido, que esa velocidad no era un humano común y corriente.

Algo no andaba de todo normal.

Lo presentía.

* * *

_¿Comentarios? Sería bueno un poco de crítica. Ya sé que todo es rápido, pero no tengo en mente alargarlo mucho. _


	5. Sentimientos confusos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío.

* * *

**Sentimientos confusos**

* * *

Lo que miraron mis ojos no tenía crédito.

Mi hermana estaba besando a Jacob, se supone que me iba a ayudar a conquistarlo, no a arrebatármelo. Pero verlos besándose de esa forma, me desgarra el alma.

_¡Maldita sea el momento en que me fije en ti Jacob Black! _

Mis pensamientos no eran coherentes, quería gritarle, asesinar, pegar. Algo extraño me pasaba que mi cuerpo se empezó a convulsionar. Sin mirar para atrás, salí corriendo de la casa. En el momento menos esperado, estaba corriendo en cuatro patas peludas.

Me asusté. Dejé escapar un aullido desgarrado que dejaran en muestra mi miedo y dolor.

_¿Qué demonios me pasa?, _pregunte como si alguien me fuera a responder, no sabía qué hacer, pero de seguro la gente se alarmaría al ver una bestia gigante y peluda como yo _¡Qué alguien me ayude!_ gritaba mi conciencia, de pronto percibí como si alguien se colara en mi mente, no me gustaba, se sentía incomodo.

_Ya, tranquila, no debes asustarte, ocúltate en el bosque, nosotros te iremos a buscar,_ dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza.

Gruñí.

Ya me estoy volviendo una loca al escuchar personas en mi cabeza, algo no andaba bien conmigo, primero mi madre se asusta por mi alta temperatura y luego esto.

—Nessie, lo siento —escuché con desprecio esa voz. Me giré para verla a la cara y un horrible olor me chocó la nariz. Sacudí mi cabeza para que ese maldito olor se fuera, pero seguía ahí—. Te juro que no fue mi intención besarlo, pero ya le dejé claro que no era para mí.

La sangre me hirvió. Sin poder evitarlo, me lance contra ella.

Quería despedazarla con mis dientes y colmillos.

* * *

La boca de Jacob arremetía contra la mía, por alguna extraña razón, estaba disfrutando de ese beso. Pero ¿No se supone que yo no me enamoraría? No después de él. Sus besos no eran ni desesperados, o trataban de ir más allá. Solo se movían con suavidad sobre los míos. Yo tratando de no clavarle los colmillos, su sangre me estaba atrayendo mucho ahora que me besaba.

Escuché algo caer, un humano no hubiera sabido qué es, pero yo no era la expresión, eso era un celular y por el olor asqueroso, Nessie estaba en la estancia. No sabía si cerca de nosotros o...

Mis preguntas fueron respondidas.

_¡Maldita sea el momento en que me fije en ti, Jacob Black!_, escuché los sollozos pensamientos de mi hermana licántropa.

Me tensé mientras Jacob me seguía besando, indiferente a lo que pasaba.

Acto seguido, escuché como la ropa de Nessie se desgarraba y luego un aullido desgarrador. Los pensamientos de mi hermana no eran coherentes. Se convirtió en una licántropa.

Me separé de Jacob y miré eso ojos que me miraba con cariño y amor, los cuales me profesaba, y que yo no quería recibir en mi mundo. Esto jamás debí haber pasado, yo no lo amo, o por lo menos me hice una promesa de nunca volver a amar a nadie. Me levanté un poco exasperada de la mesa.

—Lo siento —me disculpé.

Él frunció el ceño

—Esto...esto ¡Jamás! debió pasar... Yo... no te amo —giré mi cabeza para no ver la cara de dolor que había puesto.

—Lo entiendo —repuso levantándose de la mesa— No... Debí cruzarme en tú camino —sus palabras estaban llenas de agonía. Aunque tenía razón, una parte de mí se negaba a hacerlo sufrir de esa manera. Sonrió— Bueno, creo que ya nadie me quiere aquí.

Se empezaba a marchar cuando lo jalé del brazo. Jacob paró al instante y me miró.

—No digas eso, Nessie te quiere aquí… Yo te quiero...aquí —dije para que se sintiera mejor, pero no ayudó. Como si esperara algo mejor que eso, el humano salió de nuestra casa, en dirección a la suya, que por lo cierto no estaba muy lejos.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude entre la maleza del bosque de Forks, hasta que escuché una mente familia. Justo lo que buscaba, es decir, por lo menos debería disculparme de ella, decirle que fue un error. Cuando estuve detrás de Ness, le hablé ya que ella estaba muy ensimismada en sus pensamientos. No se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí.

—Nessie, lo siento —me disculpé. La loba blanca se volteó y me miró, luego se retorció de asco, mi olor le molestaba—. Te juro que no fue mi intención besarlo, pero ya le dejé claro que no era para mí —eso fue la gota que derramo su vaso.

Se abalanzó contra mí, mis reflejos no fueron lo suficientes rápidos y su zarpazo me lanzó volando contra un árbol.

No pensaba con claridad, la ira la tenía segada. Al querer defenderme de otro de sus ataques, le pasé a romper una de sus patas. Me iba a acercar a curarla cuando:

_No te acerques a ella sanguijuela, _me gruñó el lobo negro, que estaba siendo acompañados por otros, rodearon a mi hermana, quien aullaba de dolor en el piso. Me preocupé, di un paso… _te dije que no se te le acercaras, un paso más y te destrozamos, aunque el tratado lo impida, _se me estaba olvidando ese maldito tratado.

—No fue mi intención, ella me atacó, yo solo quería defenderme —el lobo me preguntó entre gruñidos si había alguna razón— ¿Razón? Claro que hay una razón, bese a un chico.

_Pero igual, necesitamos llevárnosla para enseñarle todo esto de ser un lobo y no creo que tú puedas ayudarnos en esto, así que...si no te molesta, ya te puedes ir_.

Salí corriendo a mi casa... o por lo menos eso pensaba, pues me vi tocando la puerta de la casa de Jacob.

No fue él, exactamente, quien abrió, si no un hombre en silla de ruedas, con el pelo amarado en una coleta y los ojos adormilados, por lo que me decía su mente se llamaba Billy.

Le sonreí y le saludé.

—Hola, señor, ¿se encuentra Jacob?

—Sí, está en su cuarto. Pasa —se fue en su silla de ruedas.

Me quedé un tanto indecisa en si entrar o no, hasta que me atreví a dar un paso... y después el otro, así hasta que llegué a su pieza, donde estaba sentado un escritorio de caoba, dándome la espalda, con una lámpara de luz encendida que iluminaba un poco la estancia.

No se giró a verme, por lo que su voz me hizo sobresaltarme.

—¿Algo qué se te ofrezca? —preguntó con tono frío mientras dirigía su mirada a la mía y la deja quieta. Sus hermosos ojos me aturdieron por unos segundos, no me quería mostrar indefensa, no delante de él. No después de que le dije que no lo amaba, aunque una parte de mí, no sé qué tan grande, se denegaba a creer lo que mi cabeza decía.

Tenía que admitirlo de una vez: sentía algo por Jacob Black.

—Bueno...yo...solo quería habla contigo —nunca antes me había sentido de esta forma, nerviosa, con miedo, enamorada. Pero tenía que quitar todo esa fruición de sentimientos cuando trataba de que Jake desapareciera de mi mente.

—Yo creo que ya has dicho demasiado —respondió secamente—, ya entendí que no soy el chico que tú esperabas, ni que cumplo todas tus expectativas —su voz se fue apagando a medida que hablaba—, que no soy lo suficiente para ti —se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta—. Así que si no te interesa... necesito dormir.

Me giré y lo miré de frente, sin importarme que su dolor fuera mío, ni que sus ojos oscuros me dejaran atrapados en nuestra propia burbuja. Cerré la puerta. Mi parte de vampira quería lanzármele enzima, pero mi corazón congelado quería explicarle todo lo que pasaba.

—Jacob, antes de que vuelvas a lastimarme, diciendo que eres menos que yo, tienes que escucharme primero —me senté en la cama y él a mi lado, sin quitar su rostro inexpresivo—: Yo no te amo, entiende —un atisbo de dolor surcó su moreno rostro—, pero Nessie sí, y sé que podrás aprender a amarla.

Jacob juntó su frente con la de mía, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

Podía jurar que yo lloraba si no fuera porque los vampiros no sueltan lágrimas. Su rostro estaba a una peligrosa aproximación del mío, por lo que tuve que sacar mi cabeza, con toda la poca fuera de voluntad que me quedaba.

—¿No soy para ti? —preguntó con la vos temblorosa. No me dejó responder— ¿Quieres que me enamore de Ness? —hizo otra pregunta totalmente diferente. Asentí tranquila—. No —respondió secamente, abrí los ojos—. No puedo Bella, no puedes obligarme a algo que no se puede hacer.

—Jake...

—Te amo, no sé cómo ocurrió ni cuando, pero ¿quién entiende? Sé que te amo, aunque solo mire tus ojos solo una vez, solo eso bastó para saber que sentía algo por ti. Llámalo amor a primera vista o lo que sea, pero te prometo que jamás te haré daño —lo último me petrificó, era como si me hubiera leído los pensamientos, como si supiera mi oscuro y remoto pasado.

—Jacob, por favor. No hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son —lo miré con ojos suplicantes. Su mirada era neutra, no mostraba sentimiento alguno—. Tienes que entender que me mata todo esto. Mira a lo que hemos llegado —no respondió, su mirada seguía sin expresiones. Me levanté de la cama—, lo siento, no sabes cuánto —dije antes de cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas.

Me odiaba.

Lo dañaba con cada un de mis palabras, él solo era un simple humano y yo una despiadada vampira que dañaba a los demás con mis palabras. Algo que se merecía el infierno.

Antes de cerrar la puerta como Jacob pronunciaba mi nombre en un susurro seguido de un suspiro. No soportaba tanta agonía para un solo día, todo por escapar de Edward Cullen, maldita sea el momento en que esos dos hombres se cruzaron en mi camino. Para dañar a los dos y traer todo el peso en mis hombros. Por alguna razón, sentía como si Jacob fuera más el indicado, jamás había sentido calor cuando alguien me besaba.

Me toqué los labios con las manos. Todo esto era una maldita tortura.

Entré en mi pieza y me recosté en la cama, pensando en todo lo que pasó en el día, hasta que escuché entrar a mi madre, riendo junto a mi padre adoptivo. Los dos felices de la vida, los envidiaba, pero no les tenía rencor, en fin de cuentas, eran mis padres. Deseaba ser humana para poder llorar y desahogarme todo lo que tengo acumularme en el pecho y dejar que este maldito nudo en mi garganta me dejara tranquila.

Pero tenía claro que eso jamás pasaría.

La noche pasó tranquila, pero yo no paraba de moverme de un lado a otro de la cama, lo quería ver, necesitaba verlo. Por lo menos escuchar su ronca vos. Por alguna extraña razón, quería besarlo, aunque ya le había dejado bien claro que no sentía nada por él.

¿Qué pasaba conmigo? ¿Sé que él tenía razón cuando dijo que el amor es confuso? ¿Me estaría enamorando? ¿Sería que estaría agarrando una nueva adicción?

No quería debatirme más entre mis pensamientos, así que salí de casa y al poco rato estaba en su pieza.

Su respiración lenta y acompasada me indicó que dormía. Su rostro relajado era como para mirarlo por día enteros. Me senté en la silla de su escritorio y lo miré fijamente, sin quitarle la vista por un segundo, y así hasta que amaneció y los pocos rayos de sol que existían se colaron por la ventana hasta su rostro cobrizo.

Fue entonces cuando supe que era el momento de irme.

Miré por última vez antes de desaparecer entre las cortinas de la ventana.

* * *

_Comentarios aquí._


	6. Otro chico

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío.

* * *

**Otro chico**

* * *

Ya era lunes y me encontraba en la pieza, mirando por mi ventana la casa del frente.

Suspiré.

Soy un monstruo, dejé que Ness se convirtiera en licántropo y todavía no ha llegado a la casa y... hace dos días que no veo a Jacob. No sé qué le pudo pasar, pero no ha aparecido hoy en el instituto, me siento mal por haberle dicho lo que no quería escuchar. O tal vez, solo tal vez... no esté mal por mí, sino que esté enfermo. Sí, creo que es eso, no lo he visto salir de su casa en todo el día, bueno... en todos estos días, pero si siento su presencia, su olor tan único.

Si esos lobos me dejaran ver a mi hermana, si tan solo me dejaran verla y saber que es lo que hace y cómo está.

Pero no puedo, el paso esta prohibido y si algo es prohibido yo no lo toco, tal como lo es Jacob, él es de mi hermana, él se tiene que enamorar de mi hermanita querida, ella no tiene que sufrir de la misma forma que ese tonto me dejó.

—¡Bella! —me llama mi madre desde el primer piso.

Bajo a mi velocidad de vampira y me paró frente a ella. Si hubiera sido humana se hubiera sobre saltado, pero solo me miró de lo más normal, como si nada sobrenatural hubiera pasado.

—¿Qué pasa madre? —pregunte rápido. Ella se notaba indecisa de si decirme o no, temí que algo le hubiera pasado a mi hermana, ya que mi padre la fue a buscar por demorarse días— ¿¡Le ha pasado algo a Reneesme?.

—¡No! —me respondió rápido al ver que estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo—, no es ella, Ness está bien... La cosa es que... Jacob. No lo encuentran...

No necesité que me digan más para salir corriendo.

* * *

Ni idea de como llegué para este lugar, todo fue tan borroso, los árboles pasando a mi alrededor a una velocidad increíble y yo ahora estaba frente una cueva. Miré para todos lados buscando algún indicio de vida... nada.

Pase mis manos por mi pelo corto, sí, corto. Me lo corté.

—Jacob —escuché una vos detrás mío, conocía esa voz pero no me acordaba de quién era, la única que reconocía a kilómetros a la redonda era la de ella y solamente ella. Me giré y me encontré con una chica conocida, su pelo dorado le llegaba hasta los hombros y su piel de un tono normal brillaba por el sol

—¿Reneesme? —pregunté, confundido.

La chica hizo un gesto de disgusto con su boca.

—Ya te dije que no me gusta que me digan de esa forma, es mejor Nessie —respondió con una sonrisa.

—¡Ness! —ella me abrazó. Me separé de ella luego de unos segundos— ¿Dónde has estado? Tus padres no parecen muy alarmados pero Be... Tú hermana —me corregí, decir el nombre de esa chica me ardía el pecho—, ha estado en peores condiciones.

—¿Acaso te importa mi hermana? —preguntó algo enojada.

Celos.

—No, solo me preocupabas tú, eso es todo —mentí, pero en cierta forma era verdad, me preocupaba la salud de Nessie porque si ella desaparecía de seguro la chica que amo estaría en un estado crítico.

Nessie sonrió, esa sonrisa era tan... hermosa, pero no tanto como la de ella.

Gruñí interiormente.

—Tengo que contarte algo —me dijo bajando la mirada al piso mientras se sonrojaba—, algo, que no creo que me creas hasta que lo veas con tú propios ojos, pero necesito decírtelo —me miró y vi en sus ojos decisión, pero sus palabras solo lograban confundirme aún más.

—No... No entiendo —repliqué.

—¿Haz escuchado hablar sobre las leyendas quileute? —asentí, mi padre era un experto en eso, se a pasado casi toda la vida leyendo leyendas—. Bueno, pues... son verdad. Yo soy la viva imagen de uno —mi mueca se distorsionó—. Sí, lo sé. Yo tampoco me lo creía cuando me lo dijeron, pero ahora ¡Mírame! —abrió sus brazos indicando su cuerpo.

No sabía si creerle o no, una parte de mí se negaba, otra me decía que era verdad.

¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que Nessie me mienta?

Bufé. Ninguna, si me ama como de dijo su hermana que lo hace, no me mentiría... al menos que esté con otro chico y yo así pueda seguir con mi vida tranquila y sin corazones rotos.

—Bueno —prosiguió ella mirándome directamente a los ojos, pero aun así no era tan directo—, los lobos tenemos cualidades ¿Las conoces? —sentí y luego las enumeré:

—Está que pueden sanar rápido, su velocidad, el calor corporal... y... —algunas veces se me olvidaban algunos, pero me acodaría— se transforman en lobo —los dos nos reímos—, tienen la imprimación —concluí feliz de acordarme de toda esa leyenda.

Esa sonrisa en el rostro de Nessie me indicaba que las cosas empeorarían. No creo que... no puede que... Yo amo a otra mujer. Retrocedí un paso por inercia a todo lo que estaba pasando y Nessie se acercó mucho más, retrocedí otro paso y antes de que pudiera decir algo, sus labios se estamparon contra los míos.

_Bella, _pensé mienta la besaba.

Le correspondí al beso. Pero en pensar en el nombre de esa chica sentí como me derrumbaba y apreté el cuerpo de Reneesme contra el mío para que mi corazón se quedara en su lugar y no decayera de la misma forma que siempre hace cuando pienso en ella. Ness suspiró contra mis labios, pero yo no podía hacer lo mismo, no quería abrir los ojos y encontrarme con esos cabellos dorados en vez de castaños.

La seguí besando, si se separaba de mí, mi fortaleza se vendría abajo, nunca debí pensar en ese nombre, ahora que me siento como en el borde de un acantilado. Qué sé que la amo y que no puede estar conmigo. Ese beso me mantenía a flote. Juré que una lágrima de felicidad cayo por su rostro, porque de pronto sentí mi mano mojada y la imagen que vi me horrorizó.

* * *

Bien, mi corazón estaba parado, pero también podía tener un corazón frío como el hielo y quieto como una roca, pero también sabía sentir el dolor y eso mismo era lo que me daba ahora mientras miraba a mi hermana besar a Jacob. Un pinchazo fue el que se clavó con maldad contra mi corazón, si fuera cualquier otra, diría que todo está bien, que ese dolor es solo porque no quiero que me quiten a mi hermana, pero no era eso, porque mi corazón latía por Jacob.

Lo amaba y lo acepto, aunque saberlo de esta forma tan cruel fue suficiente para mí.

Mi hermana mintió para ganarlo, Jacob debería pensar que la amaba o tal vez la amaba de verdad y lo del otro día solo fue una excusa para ver como reaccionaba Resneesme frente a nosotros.

Jacob se separó de Nessie, a él le caían lágrimas de felicidad mientras que mí hermana sonreía abiertamente. Cuando Jake se dio cuenta de mi presencia, algo debió de haber en mi rostro, que se le desfiguró de dolor y pena.

Yo no podía seguir en ese lugar.

Mi hermana estaba notoriamente sonrojada.

Cerré los puños a mis costados y respiré fuerte, aunque esto no era necesario para mí, si lo era para controlar mis instintos asesinos hacia mi hermana y el chico que estaba a mi lado. Cerré mis ojos y deseé que todo esto fuera un sueño, imposible, los vampiros no duermen.

Algo dentro de mí se rompió como copa de cristal.

Abrí los ojos lentamente.

—Bella —rompió el silencio Jacob.

Lo miré cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso en mi dirección, pero se detuvo abruptamente al ver mis ojos. No sé qué tendrían, pero me gustaba que infundieran miedo.

—Veo que le contaste todo sobre las leyendas —le mencioné a Ness, mi vos ya no era de campanas, era tan filosa y venenosa que yo misma me sorprendía al hablar de esa forma.

Ella asintió levemente

—Entonces no se impresionará al saber lo que soy yo —la cara de Ness se contrajo, pero ya no me importaba, porque eso que se rompió en mí, fue el amor que sentía por las demás personas—. Ya que tú no le das miedo a ver si él sale corriendo si se da cuenta que soy yo —lo miré y un dolor me recorrió al ver esos ojos negros— ¿Sabes que soy yo? —negó— ¿No? a pues, yo soy una vampiriza, así que debes de temerme y nunca acercarte a mí.

—Hermana —dijo Ness en suplica mientras se acercaba a mí. Yo retrocedí al notar ese olor tan feo que tenía en estos instantes. La miré con odio y ella se detuvo.

—¿Hermana? —negué irónicamente— Tú no eres mi hermana, no podemos ser hermanas, porque los vampiros no tienen hijos y sabes que mi madre es una vampira —Nessie estaba a punto de llorar.

—Déjala —se interpuso Jacob.

—No entiendo como pudiste pensar que... —no pude seguir hablando por que Ness saltó de su espalda ya convertida y me tumbó contra el suelo.

_¡No le digas que fue una mentira!, _gruñó en su interior.

_Chicos, han roto el tratado._

Sí, eso era lo que quería, que acaben con mi vida. Ya nada me importaba, pero lucharía hasta el final. Empujé a Nessie de forma que chocó contra un árbol.

Jacob miraba atónito e impotente.

—Creo que esto es un adiós Jacob —dije mientras me acercaba a él, pero no pude acercarme más ya que Ness se me tiró en cima de nuevo.

Le pegué de forma que se quedó sin moverse, esperando que sus habilidades licántropas mejoraran para poder moverse y atacarme. Aproveché ese tiempo para acercarme a Jacob y darle un casto beso en los labios, ésta… era mi despedida para él.

—¿Un adiós? —preguntó el aludido.

—Sí, se supone que estos lugares son de los lobos y los vampiros no pueden entrar. Yo lo he hecho porque te estaba buscando, y bueno, ahora solo falta que la manda de lobos venga a destrozarme y quemarme —respondí sin miedo—, por eso es una despedida Jacob, tú y yo no nos volveremos a ver nunca más.

—¿Qué? —se sobresaltó y me abrazó con sus musculosos brazos—. No, no te dejaré ir, tú no te puedes morir —me tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me hizo mirar sus ojos negros— Escúchame... —sus labios temblaron—, te amo.

Y estampó sus labios contra los míos en un beso, se lo devolví gustosa. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello, y el colocó sus manos por mi cintura. Lo acerqué más. Los dos sonreíamos a través del beso. No me importaba que solo me quedaran segundos de vida, pero era feliz al saber que estaba a su lado. Sus manos me juntaron más a su cuerpo y yo acerque más su boca a la mía, era cosas de segundos para que su aire se le fuera de los pulmones y terminar nuestro último beso antes de que yo muriera en patas de lobos. Nos separamos y juntamos nuestras frentes.

—Lo siento, pero yo no —suspiré—. Lo que yo siento por ti es más que amor —sonrió y se acercó para darme un casto beso en los labios.

Pero cuando estuvieron a punto de juntarse. Los lobos llegaron a nuestros lados y nos rodearon, sus gruñidos se hicieron presentes…, éste era mi fin.

Solo fui capaz de besar su frente y decir:

—Adiós.

* * *

_Espero comentarios._


	7. Monstruo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío.

* * *

**Monstruo**

* * *

Caminé en dirección hacia los lobos, quienes me miraban con odio, sobre todo Nessie, quien me insultaba de incontables formas… que irónico, yo quiero a mi pequeña hermanita, pero todo este lío nos ha hecho las enemigas que comúnmente se pueden encontrar.

Sonreí.

Si éste era mi fin, me vale.

Miré a Jake y pude ver como estaba sin poder moverse de su lugar en donde le dije: Adiós.

Quiso moverse, pero Nessie se lo impidió. Jacob la miró, pude ver que estaba algo confundido y creo que nada será lo mismo después de esto.

_Nada. _

Trató de salir, pero Nessie lo volvió a cubrir con su cuerpo.

_Tienes que morir sanguijuela. Has roto el tratado ¿Algo que decir?_

—Solo una cosa —respondí—. ¿Por lo menos serían capaz de informarle a mi familia que he muerto? ¡Ah! Y se me olvidaba, no jugaré limpio, si quieren matarme, primero tendrán que luchar —me puse en posición de defensa.

Los lobos me atacaron, pero la velocidad era algo bueno en mí, era más rápida que cualquier otro vampiro que haya conocido. Corrí y pasé debajo de ellos cuando saltaron a atacarme… algunos los derribé contra un árbol y al poco rato ya tenía a la mayoría inconscientes. No me gustaba matarlos, pero en estos casos, si las cosas se ponían complicadas no tendría mayor opción. El último lobo que quedaba era mi hermana y cuando se lanzó a atacarme no pude ser capas de defenderme, a pesar de que éramos enemigas mortales, la quería y no deseaba que le pasara algo. Me lanzó contra un árbol, yo grité, pues el dolor me mataba y no era solo físico, si no que también emocional al ver como Jacob se el contraía el rostro de dolor al verme en ese estado.

Le sonreí, era mi hora, pero mi hermana no me mató como pensé que haría. La miré, claramente confundida.

—¿Qué demonios? —reclamé al ver como mi hermana no avanzaba para matarme.

Me paré y le miré, en sus ojos no había odio, bueno, no tanto, pero era un odio parejo al mío.

_¿Así terminaríamos? ¿Siendo enemigas?_

_No te mataré por simples razones…, s_uspiró. _Jacob te ama, no me importa que no me ame, pero yo se como hacer que se enamore de mí. Además, te daré un rato para que hables con él, solo te dejaré ir si tu prometes no volver a Forks, m_e dijo mientras miraba para atrás a donde Jacob tenía sus manos encerradas en un puño.

Como si tratara de hacer algo para ayudarme, pero no podía.

_¿Trato hecho?_

Asentí mientras me ella se alejaba por el bosque. Los lobos inconcientes seguían a nuestros lados, pero podrían despertar en cualquier rato. Jacob me miraba, confundido.

No le dije nada. Solamente le tomé de la mano y empecé a caminar a paso humanos con él, pero igual algo rápido, Jacob por suerte podía seguir mi ritmo. En poco tiempo estábamos frente de mi casa, nadie en su interior y con las luces apagadas. Miré a Jake y le indiqué que entrara, luego prendí la luz y subimos a mi cuarto… sin decir ninguna palabra.

Él decidió romper el silencio.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.

Él se sentó a mi lado. Asintió mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre los míos.

Aparté la mirada y deseé ser humana para poder sonrojarme por lo menos poder llorar y sacar este fuego en mi pecho. Suspiré y aparte mi mirada de la suya, negra como la noche

—He roto un tratado. Reneesme me ha dado una oportunidad de escapar. Pero primero me dejó hablar contigo para despedirme —lo mire de nuevo—. Me iré de Forks.

—¿Cuándo regresarás? —preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a mi rostro. Sus ojos me seguían mirando.

—Jamás —murmuré.

¿En verdad quería besarlo de nuevo?.. Tengo que pensar en Nessie, en mi hermana, ella me dio una oportunidad, no tengo que desperdiciarla. No puedo hacerle esto, si lo beso, creo que se me hará mas difícil olvidarlo después… no, simplemente no… ¿O sí?

—Quédate.

—No puedo… Jacob —le acaricie su mejilla. Sonreí— simplemente no puedo.

Y me besó.

Era como si sintiera mi corazón latir de nuevo, ahí lo sentía, caliente y latiente, pero era el de Jacob que lo sentía como mío, pero la sensación era tan buena que me senté a horcadas sobre su cuerpo sentado al borde de la cama y tomé su pelo corto entre mis manos, mientras lo acercaba mas a mí

_Lo siento Nessie, d_ije mentalmente.

Jacob aprovechó mi desconcierto para abrir mi boca y poder explorarme mejor. Gruñí contra sus labios y él… sonrió al sentir como me tenía.

Poco a poco me fue acostando en la cama… yo traté de detenerlo. Tomándolo por los hombros y empujarlo un poco, pero se negaba. Poco a poco bajó sus besos por mi cuello y así supe que no lo quería detener… terminamos envueltos entre sabanas caricias y palabras de amor que quedaran gravadas en mi mente. Sus manos recorrieron mi frío cuerpo como las mías el suyo… y así por casi toda la tarde… ninguno de los dos quiso parar, ninguno de los dos quería permanecer como dos personas diferentes… por eso fue mío. Fui suya. Por esas mismas razones de las cuales nos amamos, sabíamos que sería la última vez que nos viéramos… era nuestro fin.

—Te amo —dije incontables veces.

—Te amo Isabella —decía de vuelta él.

Y de esa misma forma acabamos. Los dos unidos y llenos de amor… Lo besé por última vez antes de salir de mi cama y empezar a vestirme, él hizo lo mismo. Le miré y le sonreí, era una sonrisa triste. Miré la hora y noté que ya era de noche… los últimos segundos que me quedaban… Jacob me tomó por la cintura cuando iba a pasar por la puerta y me atrajo a él.

—No te vayas —suplicó mientras ocultaba su rostro en mi cuello, oliendo mi esencia, la cual ahora era pertenencia de él, toda yo le pertenecía a él. Por que no podía de ser de nadie más.

Lo amaba, y un vampiro no se podía enamorar dos veces, aunque lo intentara.

Le di un suave, pero corto, beso en sus calientes labios antes de separarme de él por completo, dejando mi corazón muerto un profundo vacío, sin su corazón latiendo, sin su vida, me sentía más como una vampira.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que logre decir antes de desaparecer: _como si nunca hubiera existido._

* * *

La vi salir. No hice nada por evitarlo, aunque quería luchar porque se quedara a mi lado, solo me quedé mirando como se iba, con su piel pálida y su cuerpo desaparecía. Como se desvanecía para no volver a verla nunca más. Cerré mis ojos y contuve las ganas de seguirla.

Abrí los ojos, al sentir como el frió pronto se colaba en mi alma, sustituyendo el calor que hace poco se había hecho fuerte pero que ahora no era nada, ya por que el frío me invadía, no del mismo frío de ella, si no que de un frió que dolía, que lastimaba como el hielo a la piel humana. Como la dañaba.

—Bella —murmure sentándome en mi cama mientras mi penosa mirada vagaba por el frío suelo de mi pieza.

Volví a cerrar los ojos esperando no abrirlos de nuevo, pero, los latidos de mi corazón, el escuchar de mí respirar y el frío doloroso en mi cuerpo me indicaba que todavía estaba vivo. Que vivía.

… aunque no creo que durara mucho tiempo en esta forma…

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero luego sentí una mano caliente en mi hombro. Abrí los ojos lentamente, deseando estar muerto, pero, en vez de eso, vi que era Nessie, mirándome, viendo mi dolor y me miraba de una forma culpable. Miré el piso de nuevo, aguantando el ardor que se acumulaba en mi pecho poco a poco. Un dolor que pasaba a ser físico poco a poco por que hasta moverme era doloroso, respirar me dolía, hasta estar mirando el suelo, en la habitación donde había hecho el amor con Bella hace unos momentos atrás.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella poniéndose a la altura de mi cara.

La miré. Me pregunté si era capaz de odiarla, pero esa duda se disipó cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la suya. Era imposible. Odiarla era como tratar de quemar el agua.

—Yo… sé dónde esta, pero Jacob, ella no puede volver… la matarán y es mi hermana, no la pueden matar…

Me levanté de la cama y la levanté a ella también de los hombros para que quedáramos frente en frente. Deseaba odiarla, quería odiarla, pero ese sentimiento solo lograba que me odiara a mi mismo como prueba de mi estupidez. La desesperación hizo que la sangre empezara a bombear con frenesí por mis venas y que, por lo tanto, mi cuerpo se tensara.

—¿Adónde se ha ido? —pregunté con mi voz más ronca.

Ella me miró con sus ojos llorosos, pero no importó, nada me importaba ahora que ella se había ido, ahora que Bella no estaba a mi lado las cosas no tenían un razón, nada tenía algo lógico, todo era desastroso… solo morir era importante. La empujé contra la pared.

—¡Dime! —exigí— ¿adónde se ha ido?

—Es demasiado tarde.

No sabía si tomar esas palabras mal, o bien, pero no había forma de tomarlas bien… eso quería decir… no ella no puede estar… no… Yo no puedo vivir…. Ella no esta… no… no, no, no, no ¡No!... Las piernas me temblaron, no quería verme débil, no quería mostrar debilidad, porque odiaba la debilidad, aunque, en esos momentos, no me importaba, porque ella no volvería, aunque la buscara por todo el mundo, no la encontraría, pero, no, no sé como es que Nessie lo sabe, pero creo que… no, no podía pensar con claridad.

Demasiado para mí.

—No mientas —mascullé apretándola más contra la pared.

Ella simplemente me miraba a los ojos.

—Ella se fue a un lugar donde los vampiros que chupan sangre de humanos viven… pero no puedes ir para allá, te matarán en cuanto sepan que eres humano. Tu sangre es comida para ellos.

Me alivié cuando supe que mis conclusiones no habían sido acertadas.

—Iré a buscarla.

—No.

La apreté más contra la pared.

—Dime dónde está, Nessie, por favor, necesito saber.

Ella suspiró y me miró a los ojos. Me dijo dónde se encontraba y cómo podía ir en poco tiempo. No dejaría escapar a Bella tan fácilmente. Solo tenía que ir a Volterra.

* * *

Miré a Aro mientras me arrodillaba en frente de él. Fije mi vista en el suelo.

—Tienes un buen poder, podrías avisarnos si alguien sospecha de nosotros o lo que piensa nuestro enemigo. Ahora eres una Vulturi, recuérdalo y si quieres irte, te iras, pero hasta ahora esto será tu hogar.

Asentí con la cabeza y luego fui uniéndome poco a poco con lo que era mi hogar nuevo.

Una vida lejos de Jacob Black.

* * *

—Bella, tenemos un visitante… —explicó Aro mientras yo entraba en la sala donde estaban los visitantes—. Y dice que quiere verte y que te conoce, si nos ha mentido, sería un rico almuerzo para hoy. Pero de todas formas, aunque no mienta, será lo mismo.

No comprendí sus palabras hasta que vi a que se refería, de carne, hueso y sangre, estaba Jacob, parado frente a la guardia Vulturi. Mi corazón congelado hizo un sonido de romper, lo miré fijamente, en mi lugar al lado de la guardia de los Vulturi y Jacob me miró a mí. Me abracé mi vientre… no podía ser él.

—Hola, Bella —me saludo—. Te he venido a buscar.

—¿Quién te ha hecho creer que una Vulturi se iría contigo, humano? —preguntó Cayo mientras le miraba con los ojos relajados, sentado sobre su asiento como si mirara a un pedazo de basura.

Me tuve que controlar.

—Solo la vine a buscar, una última oportunidad antes de que… **—**Jacob no terminó la frase, me miró y pude ver en sus ojos, todo, los recuerdos de esa noche en su casa hace cinco días. Me apreté el vientre solo un poco más fuerte entre mis brazos— Bella ¿Volverías?

—Ella no se puede ir. Hoy a pasado algo que ninguno de nosotros sabía que era posible, algo que nos ha sorprendido tanto que hemos decidido que su libertad es imposible, y creo que ella esta de acuerdo con esto —argumentó Aro mirándome.

Me aferre más a mi vientre… no, no quería que le contaran.

—¿De qué hablan? —inquirió Jacob mirando mi vientre, bueno, la forma en que me aferraba a él—. No querrán decir que ella… —no terminó la frase, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

Pude sentir mis mejillas arder, lo que un vampiro normal no podía sentir, sonrojarse, pero con lo que llevaba dentro de mi era como un síntoma.

—Sí, nuestra querida Bella esta esperando un bebé, lo que se le puede decir que es otro poder que se le ha otorgado al convertirse en vampira.

Jacob me miró con los ojos como platos. Yo me sonrojé aun más si era posible, luego sentí como algo se movía dentro de mí, era mi pequeño… lo sabía, supe que estaba preocupado, porque sentía la presencia de su padre cerca. Envolví más fuerte mi vientre. No quería que alguien se acercara, últimamente estaba muy territorial con mis cosas. Mi hijo era solamente mío.

—Ahora, si nos permite, señor Jacob, usted no puede vivir sabiendo de nuestra existencia, es algo que me temo que tiene que tener en cuenta.

—Lo sé —respondió Jacob.

Me alteré y me puse frente al padre de mi hijo.

—Por favor, no le hagan daño —suplique—, por favor.

—Bella, querida —dijo Aro—, no podemos dejarle saber que sepa de nuetra existencia y eso tú lo sabes.

—¿Hay una forma de salvarlo?

—Sí.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Que lo muerdas.

Miré a Jacob, no quería que fuera lo que yo era, no sería apropiado, pero era eso, o perderlo para siempre. Cerré mis ojos mientras acercaba mi boca a su cuello… esperaba poder controlarme.

* * *

_¿Comentarios? _


	8. Perder o perder

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío.

* * *

**Perder o perder**

* * *

No, no podía permitirme probar de su deliciosa sangre, si llegaba a olerla, aunque sea que no estuviera sangrando, no podría detenerme, no había comido en días y ahora esto podía afectarme en las cosas que estaba por hacer y qué haría si no hacía algo al respecto para detenerme a mi misma. Yo era la razón por la cual Jacob estaba en peligro. No era agradable esa idea de ser su asesina, pero no era yo totalmente, era mi instinto medio animal quien quería avanzar a probar su deliciosa sangre humana. Sentí mi corazón congelado se encogía de dolor al sentir su tibio cuerpo entre mis dientes.

¿Por qué no hacía un simple intento de que no lo hiciera? ¿Por qué Jacob no se apartaba de mí, diciéndome que no se le acercara o inventaba algo?... Tenía que pensar en algo rápido, no podía matarlo, justamente él no podía morir. No era porque era simplemente el padre de mis hijos si no que el hombre humano que también amaba con mi corazón frío de vampiresa. El único que me había hecho volver a vivir.

—No puedo... —simplemente lo dije. Fue algo automático. Era lo que toda yo necesitaba.

Me separé de Jacob y miré a la guardia Volturi mirándome fijamente con sus ojos rojos de la sangre humana que tomaban a diario. No me daban miedo. Lo que temía es que le pasara algo a Jacob. Él aún tenía una vida por vivir, una vida larga. Tener dieciocho años era poco para mi. No tenía que pasar por mi misma tragedia.

—Tienes que hacerlo querida Isabella... —no deje terminar a Aro.

—No, déjenme de plazo un año, les prometo que él estara convertido dentro de un año y yo haré todo lo que quieran. Solo un año, por favor Aro, no será mucho —casi supliqué. Yo era lo que menos importaba en esos momentos.

Jacob permanecía callado detrás mío. De seguro aún no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Y lo comprendía, cuando supe de yo estaba convirtiéndome en vampiresa hasta la existencia de los hombres lobos, nunca pude recuperarme del golpe. Pero que importaba eso ahora.

Aro puso cara de interés. Los otros dos, a sus lados, me seguían mirando sin decir nada. No quise leer sus mentes, no me iba a gustar lo que podía escuchar en ellas. Quería escuchar los pensamiento de Jacob, pero siempre había estado esa barrera entre él y yo que me molestaba y hacía retirarme de sus pensamientos. El tiempo se estaba alargando bastante.

—Querida Isabella..., bien..., te puedes ir con tu querido compañero, pero un año, ni más ni menos. Eso es lo que tienes —asentí, di un paso para atrás. Todos en la sala estaban mirando a Jacob como a una presa. Tenía que sacarlo rápido de aquí—. Una cosa más, querida —lo miré nuevamente—... si tu compañero no tiene poderes al transformarse morirá aquí de todos modos, pero si lo tiene tiene que servirnos ¿Entendido?

Joder. Esto si que no estaba marchando para nada bien. Asentí nuevamente.

—Ahora iré a buscar mis cosas y me marcho. No tomará mucho tiempo...

Salí con Jacob caminando detrás mío, aún sin hablar ¿me tendría miedo por ver que era un monstruo? Entramos a lo que era mi _pieza_ en este lugar. Él se sentó en el sillón blanco a un lado y yo me fui a buscar mis ropas que me había comprando por estos lugares bien tarde, casi a mitades de la noche, solo para que las personas que vivían por aquí no entraran en sospechas. No tenía mucho que empacar de todos modos, mi vida en este lugar había sido corta si no hubiera sido por Jacob que llego a pesar que le dije que no me siguiera. Y otra ¿cómo supo dónde yo estaba?

—Bella... —su voz resonó en la pieza. Lo miré— ¿Por qué no me mordiste?... —bien, eso no me lo espere. Yo creía que me odiaba por casi convertirlo y ahora me viene con esto. No tenía idea de que era ser lo mismo que yo.

Dejé las cosas y me senté a su lado en el sillón. Él no me miraba.

—Hubiera sido mejor que me convirtieras —sus ojos negros se dirigieron a los míos. Mi corazón muerto se apretó en mi pecho. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hermoso? ¿Por qué lo amaba tanto si apenas lo conocía?—, así no estaríamos pasando por esto ¿no lo crees?... convierteme ahora y asunto resuelto.

Me tomó mi pálida y fría mano. Sus ojos me miraban con tal intensidad que por unos momentos estuve a punto de decirle que sí. Pero no, no tenía que hacer caso a lo que decía mi lado sin razonamiento. Razonar, eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

—Jacob, no quiero ni lo haré por que me lo pides. Tienes una vida y un corazón que sigue latiendo ¿Acaso no has pensado en que pasaría con Billy si desapareces? —quería dar un golpe bajo para que viera lo que yo veo—. Si te conviertes en esto verás morir a todos los que quieres, no podrás evitarlo —al parecer mi plan estaba fallando, pues él seguía mirándome de esa forma. Me suplicaba con sus ojos—. Entiéndeme.

Jacob me soltó la mano y miró para otro lado. Pensando en mis palabras. Estuvo así por varios minutos.

—Bien, de todos modos me vas a convertir dentro de un año.

Lo que él no sabía es que yo, para dentro de un año no estaría en su vida... o tal vez sí, con el bebé quién sabía.

Tocaron al puerta. Me extrañé ya que no esperaba a nadie más. Al abrirla quede en shock. Esto si que no me lo esperaba.

—¿Edward? —no sabía como era que él sabía... un momento... Alice... se me había olvidado que ella podía verme cuando no estaba con mi familia por la simple razón de que no tenía a un hombre lobo acompañándome para todos lados, pero en mi caso, una mujer lobo, mi hermana. Maldición. Edward era molesto cuando se trataba de leer sus pensamientos. Pero cuando no los leía era mejor. Después de todo él no era tan malo, ni era tan distinto a mí.

—Bella —me tomó del brazo—, tenemos que salir lo antes posible de aquí, estás en problemas. Alice... —se quedó callado cuando vio a Jacob a mis espaldas—. Oh.

No me gustaba esto. Tomé la cara de Edward y lo hice mirarme a los ojos.

—Edward ¿qué está pasando? —pregunté más que nada para cambiar de tema, no me interesaba mucho para lo que vino, pero se le veía preocupado. Su mano en mi brazo hizo un pequeño apretón. En sus ojos pude ver algo de miedo.

—Bella, tenemos que salir rápido de aquí. Tienes que ir a mi casa rápido.

Su mano tiró de mí. Pero lo detuve. No podía dejar a Jacob solo con este grande grupo de vampiros. No importaba que estuviera tan apurado, yo lo había llevado a esto y yo lo sacaría de esto.

—Jacob va con nosotros —respondí seria. Edward lo miró con odio y luego nuevamente a mí.

Lo que respondió fue un golpe bajo en mi decisión.

—Si no vienes conmigo ahora el bebé morirá. Bella, esto depende de ti. Es él o el bebé.

Cerré los ojos. No me podía concentrar. Bebé o Jacob. El frío de mi cuerpo aumento. El miedo guardado en mi corazón vacilo un poco. Sin Jacob, no hubiera habido bebé, sin bebé, mi vida se viene abajo, sin Jacob, también. Joder. Tenía que tomar una decisión rápidamente, pero era difícil, vida por vida. Quería salvar a Jacob, porque él tenía familia que lo esperaban en casa, el bebé, por otro lado no había tenido una vida, y el bebé necesitaba una vida.

—Podemos hacer ambas cosas, Edward —no era a él a quien quería convencer, si no a mí misma que podía hacer esas dos cosas a la vez. Salvar a las dos personas que más amo en el mundo. La voz me temblaba delatando que no estaba bien. Jacob seguía callado, pues de seguro aún asimilando las cosas.—. Podemos...

—¿Qué es lo que necesita el bebé? —preguntó Jacob acercándose a mí y a Edward. Jake era más alto que Edward, la diferencia de altura era notable. Edward, lo miró.

—Sangre humana —respondió. Me miró—. Bella, ya, el bebé no durará mucho sin que no tengas sangre en el cuerpo.

—Puede tomar de la mía —ese había sido Jacob. Me zafé de la mano de Edward y lo miré. No podía hacer eso si luego no me detendría. Seguía siendo un peligro para él. Tanto como para mi bien—. Bella, esto es por el bebé —dijo Jacob al ver mi cara. Ya me sabía leer los pensamientos en mis expresiones, genial—... Bella...

—No.

—Piensa en el bebé —me pidió. Y eso era lo que había, pero también estaba pensando en él. Jacob era una parte importante en mi vida y no sería yo quien me lo quitara.

—Eso hago. Pero no, no dejaré...

Edward se entrometió.

—Bella, tiene que ser rápido.

No sabía que hacer, todo esto me estaba presionando. Necesitaba que otra persona me diera su idea, porque yo ya no podía pensar con claridad. Algo que apretaba el cerebro y otro, aún más fuerte, el corazón. Me estaban exprimiendo. Jacob por un lado quería salvar al bebé dando su vida, al mismo tiempo creo que asimilando que yo no era una humana común y corriente. Edward, quien sabía de la existencia del bebé por Alice, y que aún así sabiendo que el bebé no era suyo lo protegía como si fuera así, pidiéndome que me apurara con una decisión. Necesitaba más tiempo. No quería perder al bebé, tampoco a Jacob, si tan solo alguien más me pudiera dar una opinión...

—¡No! —gimió Edward por lo bajo.

La mente la tenía en blanco, así que ya no importaba nada, mi última decisión sería la correcta.

En ese momento entró Alice, su cara estaba contraída por el dolor.

—Bella, ya es tarde... —dijo en un susurro apenas audible para un vampiro. Jacob no pudo haberlo escuchado. Pero yo sí, y también pude sentir el dolor que se alojó definitivamente en mi corazón muerto, adormeciendo el cuerpo, todo. Era insoportable, un dolor que nunca antes en la vida pude experimentar, ni siquiera cuando estaba viva.

—No...

En ese momento los brazos de Jacob me rodearon antes de que mi cuerpo se estrellara contra el suelo. Jamás en la vida me había sentido así y esperaba que el dolor con el tiempo pasara. Por ahora era como si el dolor jamás sanaría. Yo había demorando en tomar una estúpida decisión y ahora tenía las consecuencias. Todo me cayó en cima como piedras.

—No... no puede ser. Jacob... —Jacob nos sentó en el sillón y me apretó contra su cuerpo. Alice estaba callada mirando el suelo y Edward había desaparecido—, el bebé... —no supe en que momento él se enteró, ni sabía porque no le dolía tanto como a mí. Pero de dolerle eso sí, lo podía ver en sus ojos negros.

—Bella... —su voz temblaba—, todo va a estar bien...

—Bella —esa es la voz de Alice.

No, no todo iba a estar bien. Mi bebé estaba muerto.

—No... Jake...

No tenía más que decir. No podía sentir su cuerpo apretando al mío sabiendo que hace poco yo contenía a su hijo en mi interior. No podía ser así. Él tenía que odiarme por ser una estúpida. Por no tomar decisiones rápido como se debe y haber dejado morir al bebé cuando pude haberlo salvado.

_Pero ya era tarde, tarde para todo._

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


	9. Volviendo a la Realidad

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío.

* * *

** Volviendo a la Realidad**

* * *

—No me siento bien —dije apretándome el estomago. La sensación de vacío se alojó en mi corazón para no volver a alejarse jamás. Miré a Jacob que estaba a mi lado sentado en el auto, que al contrario de mí no se le veía enojado—. Jacob…

—Luego mejorarás —fue su respuesta fría.

—Te ves enojado.

—No lo estoy.

—Entonces dime qué te pasa, ya sabes que no puedo leer tus pensamientos —exclamé sin importarme las molestas y dolorosas contracciones de mi estomago, o algo parecido. No dejé que saliera mucho a flote mi dolor. No era momento para estupideces—. Sigo sin entender cómo es que Nessie te dejó venir, después de todo… está enamorada de ti.

Él siguió sin responder, pero íbamos juntos en el auto por lo que sentí como se tensó a mi lado. Algo tuvo que haber pasado entre los dos, lo sabía y lo presentía. Era algo que podría ver luego en la mente de mi hermana en cuanto llegáramos a Forks, si es que me dejaba entrar en el pueblo al igual que en su vida después de haberle arrebatado al chico. Me odiaba por hacerle daño de esa forma a alguien de mi familia, con quien había pasado bastante tiempo y a quien siempre adoré. Ahora la había perdido por amor, y, aunque sonara estúpido, deseaba recuperarla, que sea nuevamente mi mejor amiga y compañera de travesuras.

Luego de que supe que no era necesario llorar por algo muerto, Edward se ofreció a sacarme de ese espantoso lugar, a lo que yo, por su puesto, no me opuse en lo más mínimo, después de todo, ese lugar era la tumba de recuerdos y momentos que no quería que se colaran nuevamente por mi cabeza.

Que se mantengan lo más lejos posible.

Alice estaba de piloto en su auto amarillo sin mostrar expresiones, Edward, por otra parte, había sido callado todo el trayecto hasta ahora, sin mirarme, y desviando rápidamente la mirada cuando lo hacía. Le dolía y no quería que lo supiera a pesa de ser un libro abierto para mí. Agradecía en cierta forma que ambos cerraran sus mentes para que yo no pudiera ver qué pasaba por ellas por más que lo deseara.

De la nada, sin mirarlo, sin siquiera pensarlo, supe qué era lo que tenía a Jacob bajo ese estado de frialdad.

—No es tu culpa —susurré con la voz temblorosa.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar como loco, pero, ya la sangre no me atraía para nada en absoluto. Ese vacío estaba cambiando cosas en mí que ni yo me daba cuenta hasta que pasaban, me daba miedo, miedo de convertirse en otra persona, que un día despierte de lo que me pareció un sueño y ni me reconozca, olvidando todo lo que he hecho en mi vida pasada y me vuelva un ser sin sentimientos y solo tragándose sus penas con sangre, disfrutando de la prematura muerte de otros a mis manos, los latido de sus corazones al tratar de mantenerse con vida hasta que les fallaba y aún así seguir peleando.

No… no sería como los otros que igualmente habían pasado por lo mismo.

Jacob no me miró.

—Si es lo que piensas —masculló mirando por la ventana, pareciendo que miraba los árboles pasar, pero, si me fijaba mejor en sus ojos, podía notar que su mente estaba a kilómetros de distancia. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, frunció el ceño—. Tampoco es algo de lo que debas echarte la culpa, Bella —no me miró.

Me mordí el labio y miré mi mano que sostenía la suya, estaba tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos.

—No sé de lo que hablas —murmuré tratando de apartar el dolor que nuevamente deseaba colarse en mi corazón hecho pedazo.

—Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo.

—No, de verdad que no —no era yo la que hablaba en ese momento, era otra, la que no quería romperse y ser un demonio que vivía por sangre y de la sangre. Esa otra yo tomó completo control de mis acciones y apartó mi mano de la de Jacob como si le quemara.

Él no se inmutó y tampoco de volvió a mirarme.

Las cuerdas que sostenían mi delicado corazón poco a poco de iban rompiendo con la poca fuera de voluntad que me quedaba. Una parte de mí deseó que Edward supiera qué hacer, después de todo, nadie más que él me conocía a la perfección, y así hacer que yo tuviera suficiente fuerza como para empujar a la otra de mi cuerpo, pero la otra parte agradecía que se mantuviera en silencio, haciendo como si nada pasara en la parte trasera del auto, ya que no quería que nadie más se metiera en un problema de dos. La más pequeña parte anhelaba que la dejaran romperse en silencio.

Y el viaje duró mucho. Bastante.

El resto del camino fue un silencio incomodo, mientras que la intrusa en mi cuerpo hizo que me retorciera de dolor sin moverme, haciendo que mi corazón herido se rompiera más ante las esperanzas que habían sido sacadas por unos segundos. Y todo por mi culpa, por no poder pensar más rápido y con eficacia. Cuando llegamos a Forks me empecé a sentir inquieta por dentro, sin esperanzas de que Nessie me perdonara por todo lo que le hice o si los lobos ya estaban esperando por mí para poder destrozarme, lo cual era la mejor opción a pesar de ser la más egoísta, pero yo era así, egoísta, y, la verdad, con la perdida del bebé no le encontraba un sentido firme a estar como ahora si ni siquiera sentía mi corazón latir porque estaba muerto.

Jacob tampoco ayudaba con su silencio.

—Bella, hemos llegado —habló por primera vez Edward en un largo periodo de tiempo. Su voz fue como si no hubiera dicho absolutamente nada y solo un susurro del viento. Él miró a Alice a su lado—. Vamos a dejarla a su casa, si la dejamos en otra parte ellos la atraparán —susurró, pero no fue lo suficiente bajo como para que yo no lo escuchara, por lo que entendí que el único desinformado era Jacob—. Podemos arreglar cuenta con ellos cuando lleguemos… espero que estén de buen humor.

—Yo también —dijo Alice.

Se estacionó en frente de mi casa. Afuera, justamente en el porche, estaba mi madre con una mirada preocupada en el rostro y las manos revolviéndose entre sí, a su lado Charlie mantenía una mirada impenetrable al igual que sus nublados pensamientos. Cerca de ellos dos, sin importarles esconderse de nosotros y todos en forma a como si fuera estallar una guerra, se encontraban los licántropos reunidos, entre todos ellos estaba Nessie, con una mirada igual a la de Charlie.

El cielo estaba lleno de nubes, lo que era una promesa segura de que llovería.

—Maldita sea los licántropos —estalló Alice subiendo el tono de voz. Sus manos que estaban en la manilla para abrir la puerta de tensaron. Jacob a mi lado seguía sin moverse—. Siempre estorbando.

Y se bajó junto con Edward, acercándose con seguridad a la manada. Yo, muerta de miedo, me bajé detrás de ellos porque no quería más lastimados en asuntos que no les correspondía. Pero solo alcancé a cerrar la puerta, rodear el auto a velocidad humana y acércame unos pasos a ellos cuando Edward me miró fijamente diciéndome sin palabras que me quedara donde estaba. Le hice caso y dejé de caminar, luego miré a los licántropos que estaban todos tensos.

Escuché la puerta cerrarse de cuando Jacob se bajó y luego su olí su olor de la sangre cuando se posó a mi lado, desinteresado a pesar de lo que estaba metido y sin miedo. Me tomó de la mano, lo que me hizo sorprenderme y mirarlo por unos segundos antes de volver a posar mi mirada en la manada.

—Ella no puede estar aquí —dijo uno de ellos, un hombre, acercándose.

Edward ni Alice retrocedieron esos pasos que se habían perdido.

—Esta es su casa —dijo Alice manteniendo la firmeza en su voz.

—Ha sido expulsada por la manada y si volvía la destrozaríamos. Estamos siendo buenos, puede volver a irse y no la mataremos.

—Ella no se irá —me sorprendió, al igual que a Alice, Edward y los demás, que Jacob haya sido quién tomó la palabra por mí. Su mano apretó la mía suavemente para que nadie se diera cuenta, pero pude ver que ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por mi hermana. Jacob la miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. Diles —espetó con odio—, diles todo, porque ella no se tiene que ir.

Nessie, abrió los ojos asustada, dio unos pasos para atrás lentamente y negó con la cabeza.

Entonces empezó a llover poco a poco.

—Si no les dices haré lo que prometí, pero si les dices sabes cuál es la recompensa.

—Jacob… —empecé a decir, la voz me seguía temblando, algo que odié.

En ningún momento, ni siquiera unos segundos, se me había pasado por la cabeza que los problemas de Jacob con mi hermana se basaran en una promesa. Me sentí mal porque él no confiara en mí ni me alertara en lo más mínimo lo que venía. Odiaba no poder leer sus pensamientos y saber qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Ahora más que nada deseaba saber lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, la promesa escondida en sus recuerdos. En vez de esperar el golpe final. Solté su mano por el simple hecho de que la otra yo nuevamente estaba empezando a tomar control sobre mis acciones, repeliéndolo cuando en verdad quería estar de su lado todo el tiempo, y apoyarlo.

—¡Bien! —gritó Nessie. Su rostro, al igual que los de todos, estaba mojado por la lluvia, pero aún así pude ver las lágrimas que estaba derramando y cómo poco a poco sus ojos se iban poniendo rojos por la misma causa— ¡Se los diré, pero tienes que cumplir la promesa! —se giró a su manada suspiró y todo su cuerpo pareció relajarse—. Vámonos —le dijo a su manada—, les contaré cuando lleguemos a la reserva.

Fue cuando todos entraron en fase y se fueron.

No miré a Jacob, solo porque no tuve tiempo par hacerlo, ya que cuando los lobos se hubieron perdido de vista mi madre me abrazó borrando toda mi visión de Edward, Alice y él. Sus brazos me apretaron fuerte por unos segundos y luego me dejaron ir.

—Estaba tan preocupada por ti —dijo llevándome dentro de la casa, Charlie, estaba hablando con los chicos y no pude voltearme a ver lo que estaba haciendo Jacob—. Alice nos contó todo lo que pasó. Oh hija, estoy tan apenada por ti, debe de haber sido terrible —me hizo sentarme a su lado uno de los sillones. En la mesa había dos copas de sangre de animal las cuales llamaron mi atención. Ella se dio cuenta de mi mirada—. Charlie las trajo porque sabía que ibas a estar sedienta cuando llegases —me ocultó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Tomé una y la lleve a mis labios a pesar de que la sangre de animal que contenía en su interior estaba fría. Una vez terminada tomé la otra y me la bebí rápidamente. Una vez terminada mi sed miré a mi madre.

—Necesito hablar con Jacob.

—Eso era exactamente lo que iba a decir —dijo él a mis espaldas.

Mi madre y yo lo miramos. Estaba bajo el marco de la puerta que daba paso a la habitación, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mirándome tan fijamente que me hizo estremecerme. Renee saltó del sillón y salió de la sala.

—Los dejo solos —dijo casi en un grito.

Tuve que contener la pequeña risa que quiso escapar de mis labios. Pero Jacob no la aguantó y sonrió levemente para luego acercarse a mí, lo que me hizo estar tensa, y sentarse a mi lado donde antes había estado mi madre. Sus ojos en ningún momento me dejaron de mirar lo que me hizo sentir vulnerable pero que provocó que la otra yo se apartara al sentir cariño y compresión de alguien quien no era un familiar.

El silencio solo duró unos segundos.

—Lo siento —susurró tomando mis manos con firmeza.

—No es tu culpa.

—Si tan so…

—No es tu culpa —repetí sin quitar el nuevo tono duro que había añadido mi voz, lo que me hizo sentirme orgullosa de dejar esa voz descontrolada y temblorosa de lado, esa voz que demostraba que tan rota estaba por dentro—. Ha sido algo malo lo que ha pasado, lo sé, pero lo superaré. Créeme.

Miró nuestras manos unidas por unos segundos, en silencio y luego me miró con una sonrisa leve adornando su rostro.

—Bella… —iba a decir, pero yo puse dos dedos en su boca para acallarlo.

Se me ocurrió besarlo para terminar todo esto dulcemente, pero en cuanto esto iba a concluir con el beso algo nos interrumpió antes de llegar al fin.

—¡Bella, me dijiste que me ayudarías con la boda! —gritó Alice prácticamente desde el otro lado de la casa, entrando a la sala y tirando de mí lejos de Jacob. La miré mientras ella me tiraba de la manga y me guiaba a fuera donde Edward y Charlie seguían parloteando felices—. ¡Vamos, no hay que perder más tiempo!

Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sonreí.

Y ahí me di cuenta que jamás sabría la promesa que Jacob le dio a Nessie y que en verdad tampoco me importaba saberlo. También algo me decía que hoy no tendríamos un beso de conclusión de los problemas, pero no me importó.

Todo era hermoso tal y cual como estaba y yo superaría el vacío. Pero por mientras solo tenía que disfrutar. Después me preocuparía de otras cosas a mi gusto.

* * *

_Y he aquí el fin de este fic._


End file.
